


Believe

by Chibi_Mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is Jack Frost, One Shot, Past Lives, Rise of the Guardians AU, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: "It doesn't matter. Even if no one believes in you, I will," Iwaizumi said, full of confidence as he looks at Frost with determination in his eyes. Frost chuckled and tucked him back on his bed."Okay, I'll remember that, so you better not stop believing in me," Frost said after releasing a chuckle."You'll come back tomorrow, right?" Iwaizumi asked with hopeful eyes.Frost nodded, "of course, grumpy," he said even though deep inside, he knew that once Sandman turns the night they spent together into nothing but a fleeting dream, Iwaizumi will forget him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 25
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of IwaOi Week 2020  
> Prompt: Fantasy
> 
> \--
> 
> Oikawa's name for the first parts will be Frost because his name will play a huge role in the story.

Iwaizumi grew up believing in many things, especially in Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and Godzilla. He always looked forward to the Holidays hoping he'd see them, but one Christmas Eve, in the cold winter of December, Iwaizumi didn't find Santa; instead, he saw a man with pale skin, curly silver-white hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and pale skin eating the cookies he had prepared for a white-bearded man who delivers gifts through the small and narrow chimney on Christmas Eve.

"Hey! Those aren't for you!" Iwaizumi yelled as he dashes into the kitchen. The man who was eating the cookies scanned the kitchen for other people before pointing at himself as he stares at Iwaizumi with cookie crumbs surrounding the edges of his lips.

"Yeah, you, who else could I be talking to?" Iwaizumi says as he eyes the man from head to toe. He wore a navy blue hoodie and brown trousers with tattered and frayed bottoms without any shoes or slippers, making Iwaizumi scowl.

"For someone wearing those pajamas, you sure are judgemental," The man said, making Iwaizumi raise his head and kick the man's shin, earning him an overly dramatic gasp followed by consecutive ouch as he hops around the room with one leg.

"Those aren't for you. They're for Santa, not a hobo!" Iwaizumi yelled as he pulls the plate of cookies towards his chest. An offended gasp escaped the man's lips as he crosses his arms in front of him.

"Listen here, young sir, and I am not a hobo. I am Frost, and I'm helping Santa deliver gifts for spoiled brats like you," The man said as he bends his upper body to level with the boy in front of him.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows and scanned the kitchen to make sure what he was saying was true. His eyes caught a bag full of gifts sitting right under the kitchen table, so he raised his head and locked eyes with the man who introduced himself as Frost as he says, "how can you be one of Santa's helpers when you just called me a brat? You should be on the naughty list,"

Frost stood up and leaned on the table as he retorted, "well, you just kicked one of Santa's helpers in the shin, but you still have your gifts,"

Iwaizumi pouted, and his face turned into a look that felt guilty. He placed the plate of cookies back on the table and pushed it towards Frost with a small and shy, "I'm sorry,"

Iwaizumi heard the man chuckle as he walks towards him with a sweet smile on his face. He crouched down and said, "well, since you're the first person to see me and you apologized, why don't I show you something?"

Iwaizumi watched as the man in front of him twirls his index finger, and snowflakes appear in the air out of nowhere as they form into a small Godzilla the size of a hand. Iwaizumi looked at the Godzilla with amusement as it lands on the ground and walks towards him, pulling and tugging at the bottom of his pajamas.

"You can do magic?" Iwaizumi asked as he raises his head to look at Frost, who was still crouched down.

"I control ice, smartypants," Frost said as he creates something else made up of nothing but snow. This time he twirls all five of his fingers, and Iwaizumi's come falling on the ground from his palm.

"Wait, you control snow, and your name is Frost?" Iwaizumi asks as he stares at Frost, who was grinning at him.

"Oh, my God! You're Jack Frost!" Iwaizumi yelled in excitement. Frost laughed, and it sounded like music to Iwaizumi's ears. The laughter filled the entire kitchen, making Iwaizumi feel soft and comforted without him knowing why.

"I can't believe you can see me but only figured out who I was after I created Godzilla for you," Frost said and shook his head in disbelief.

"What do you mean? Of course, I can see you. I'm not blind," Iwaizumi said and widened his eyes as if it was enough to make a point. He saw sadness quickly cross Frost's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by fake cheeriness.

"Well, you see, not a lot of people believe in me, and if they don't believe in me, they can't see me," Frost explained calmly. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"A lot of people believe in you, watch this," Iwaizumi said and ran out of the kitchen. Frost panicked for a bit when he heard Iwaizumi yelling for his parents but calmed down when he remembered that Iwaizumi would be the only one who could see him. He watched as the light coming from the living room filled the dimly lit kitchen where he stood.

Iwaizumi came in with his parents in tow and pointed to Frost, who was standing beside the table, "look, mom, dad! It's Jack Frost!"

Frost gave Iwaizumi a small smile when his parents stared at nothing, saying, "honey, no one's there,"

"Hajime, darling, you must've dreamt it. Let's go back to sleep, okay?" Iwaizumi's mother said, but Iwaizumi continued to argue that he was.

"Hajime, we won't give you your gifts if you continue to throw a tantrum," Iwaizumi's father said, making him stop and let them guide him to his room. Iwaizumi turned his head towards Frost, who just stood there with a fake smile as he waves goodbye.

"Come by my room," Iwaizumi mouthed to appease the guilt and pity he felt when his parents didn't see Frost.

Frost gave him a nod and trailed behind them, listening to Iwaizumi ramble on about the man following them. Frost could see his parents nodding with half-asleep eyes, making him chuckle. They entered his room, and Frost clicked his tongue as his eyes scan the room full of Godzillas.

"You sure love Godzilla, don't you?" Frost asks as he sits on the bed beside the boy he just met.

"Yeah! He's cool and strong!" Iwaizumi said and stood on the bed with his fists up in the air. Frost chuckled and said, "I'm cooler though, don't you think? I made you a snow Godzilla earlier,"

Iwaizumi shook his head, "Nah; he's cooler, you're probably second, oh but Santa is cooler too, so is Easter bunny, oh and the tooth fairy,"

Frost frowned the more Iwaizumi rambles. He rolled his eyes and let himself plop on the bed, looking up at the boy who still hasn't shut up about listing people cooler than him.

"Come here," Frost said as he stretches his hand for Iwaizumi to take.

"What? Why?" Iwaizumi asks but takes his hand anyway. Frost guided Iwaizumi towards him before sitting up and carrying him in his arms.

Frost lifted them in the air, and Iwaizumi's eyes went wide. "Cool!" He exclaimed, making Frost's lips curve into a proud smile.

"Right?" He asks as he flies them out of the window and into the streets. Frost made sure he supported Iwaizumi as they glide in the air with nothing but the cold winter breeze as their company.

"This is so cool!" Iwaizumi yelled as they fly around. Frost smiled and pinched Iwaizumi's cheek, saying, "look at you being cute. You should smile more. You looked like a judgemental grandpa when you entered the kitchen earlier,"

Iwaizumi frowned and pulled at Frost's hair, "you took Santa's cookies. How am I supposed to be nice to you?"

Frost rolled his eyes and was startled when he heard a deep voice coming from above them, "who ate my cookies?"

"Santa!" Iwaizumi exclaimed and raised his hands that were wrapped around Frost's neck.

"Hohoho, hello Iwaizumi," Santa greeted and ruffled his hair. Frost frowned as he lifts them so they can sit on Santa's sled.

"What are you doing with a child, Frost?" Santa asked with his eyebrow raised and eyes squinted.

"He caught me eating the cookies he made for you," Frost answered as he leans back, eyes watching Iwaizumi so he won't fall off.

Santa shook his head and whispered, "we're not allowed to have them see us,"

"I know, but he's one of the few people who still believe in me. I can't just ignore him," Frost answered and held the Iwaizumi's shirt hem.

"He needs to forget this happened," Santa said. Frost frowned, but he nodded. This scenario isn't new to him. He's always loved his believers, but he knew what the guardian rules are. So, as much as it stings every time they forget him, he still complies.

"I know, Sandman, needs to make it seem like a dream," Frost said with the familiar disappointment and pain in his voice that Santa heard countless times, "guardian rules,"

"I know," Frost said and returned his attention to Iwaizumi. If he had limited time, they might as well make the most of it.

They delivered the gifts along with Santa, and Iwaizumi wouldn't shut up with every house they successfully visit. They entered a few houses together, and Frost was amazed to find out that Iwaizumi knew how to shut up when needed. After going in through a chimney and dropping off gifts, Frost would fly them out the chimney, and they'd start bantering on Santa's sled. Those actions were repeated until the sky slowly turned bright, and Santa's sled landed on the roof of the Iwaizumi household. The old bearded man looked at Frost, and the latter nodded in acknowledgment.

"I know," Frost said and motioned for Iwaizumi to grab onto him. "It's time to go home, little one,"

"What? But I want to stay with you and Santa!" Iwaizumi complained. Frost chuckled and pinched his nose before flying them out of the sled.

"I know, I want to stay with you too, but that isn't allowed," Frost says as he flies through Iwaizumi's window.

"Why?" Iwaizumi asked as Frost tucks him in. Frost gave him a sad smile before running his hand through the curly silver-white hair he has.

"It's the rules, and we need to follow the rules so Santa won't put you on the naughty list," Frost says, making Iwaizumi puff his cheeks and sink deeper into his blanket.

"That's a good boy," Frost praised and ruffled Iwaizumi's hair before standing up. He was ready to fly away when a small hand grabbed his wrist. He turned around and saw Iwaizumi looking up at him.

"You said only a few people believe in you, right?" Iwaizumi asked. Frost furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but still nodded as an answer.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. Iwaizumi sat straight and answered, "I'll make others believe in you!"

Frost felt warm hearing Iwaizumi's proclamation. He could feel his eyes sting from wanting to cry, but he took a deep breath to stop himself. He nodded and knelt in front of Iwaizumi as he creates a small wreathe that wrapped itself around Iwaizumi's wrist.

"Thank you," Frost said sincerely as he looks straight into Iwaizumi's eyes. "But I don't think a lot would believe you,"

"It doesn't matter. Even if no one believes in you, I will," Iwaizumi said, full of confidence as he looks at Frost with determination in his eyes. Frost chuckled and tucked him back on his bed.

"Okay, I'll remember that, so you better not stop believing in me," Frost said after releasing a chuckle.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right?" Iwaizumi asked with hopeful eyes.

Frost nodded, "of course, grumpy," he said even though deep inside, he knew that once Sandman turns the night they spent together into nothing but a fleeting dream, Iwaizumi will forget him.

Frost went back to the sled with a frown as they fly back to the North Pole but what put him in a melancholic mood was the conversation between Santa and Sandman regarding Iwaizumi's dreams. Sandman turned to him with sorry eyes before bowing down and flying away to turn everything into nothing but a dream.

But it seems like Sandman's magic didn't work on Iwaizumi because he remembered everything vividly, the feel of the cold breeze hitting his skin, the gentle pinches, the way feeling of almost getting stuck in the chimney, the sound of Frost's voice as they banter, and the icy feeling of a wreathe wrapping itself around his wrists. So, the moment he woke up that morning, he rushed to his parents' room to tell them what happened, but all he received was, "that was a nice dream,"

Iwaizumi slumped when his parents didn't believe in him, but it didn't discourage him. He went out to meet with friends and told them what happened as they build snowmen in the park only to be laughed at and receive, "Jack Frost? That's silly, he doesn't exist, he doesn't even have a holiday, does he?"

"He is, and he's gonna visit me later tonight!" Iwaizumi yelled in anger. His friends rolled their eyes and threw a snowball at him as they say, "visit us then and bring him with you!"

"I will, and I'll throw a snowball at your sleeping faces!" Iwaizumi yelled once again as he sticks his tongue out and rolls a snowball in his hands, throwing it at those who didn't believe him.

Iwaizumi was upset when he came home that day, his parents asked, and he told them what happened. He was hoping maybe this time his parents will believe him, but their response disappointed him, "he's not real honey,"

Iwaizumi ran to his room with a frown on his face, "you idiots don't know he's real. He'll come back, and we'll throw snowballs at you,"

Iwaizumi sat on his bed, his lower half covered with his blanket as he waits for Frost, but he never came. He wasn't upset though, he thought maybe Frost and Santa were caught in Christmas traffic, and they're having a difficult time delivering gifts, but one night turned to weeks, weeks turned to months until months turned to a year.

Iwaizumi started to doubt. He was starting to believe everyone who told him that Frost wasn't real, but he held onto his promise.

_It doesn't matter. Even if no one believes in you, I will._

So, after a year, he waited at the staircase on the same night and spot where he first saw Frost and waited patiently, hoping he'll come, and he did.

Iwaizumi ran towards him, arms wide open to wrap him into a tight hug. Iwaizumi wasn't dreaming, was he?

"What took you so long?! You told me you'd come back the next day. I'm already nine, if you couldn't tell! Does the next day mean next year to you, huh? Couldn't you tell time!" Iwaizumi yelled. He wanted to stay mad, he tried, but he missed him too much to stay mad at him.

"You still believe in me?" Frost asked, eyes watery as he presses his lips into a thin line. Iwaizumi nodded and looked up at Frost without breaking the hug.

"Of course, I do. I promised you that even if people won't believe in you, I will," Iwaizumi said, making Frost's tears fall onto his cheeks. Iwaizumi tugged on his hoodie, and Frost lowered himself to be on the same level as Iwaizumi.

"Stop crying. You're such a big baby," Iwazumi scolded and wiped Frost's tears. It was the first time Iwaizumi touched Frost's face, but it wasn't what piqued his interest. It was the fact that his tears were cold, unlike human tears that are warm.

"I'm sorry," Frost apologized and hugged him as he whispers endless thank-yous.

That night Iwaizumi spent the entire night delivering gifts with Frost and Santa just like they first met. It was fun, and he enjoyed every second of it, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw the night sky slowly brighten up.

"You're leaving again," Iwaizumi said with a frown when Frost tucked him in bed. Frost nodded and fidgeted with his hands, and looked at Iwaizumi.

"I can't come back tomorrow," Frost said with a sad smile on his face. Iwaizumi laid down and pulled the covers over his shoulder, his back turned on Frost.

"Why?" Iwaizumi asked. Frost could hear him sniffling under the covers, so he placed his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder as he says, "I can only visit you during December, you know, winter,"

Iwaizumi peeped through the comforter and stared at Frost, "you promise you'll come to visit me every winter?"

Frost nodded, "I promise,"

"Pinky swear?" Iwaizumi said as he sits up and offers Frost his pinky finger. Frost nodded and intertwined their fingers as he says, "promise,"

Iwaizumi held onto Frost's promise, similar to how Frost held onto his. Neither of them broke the promise, and every Christmas eve was spent together until Iwaizumi turned eighteen. That was the first time Frost visited Iwaizumi before Christmas eve.

Iwaizumi was sleeping tightly when a knock on his window woke him up. He sat up with hooded eyes, but it immediately went wide when tiny snow Godzilla's started tugging at his shirt.

"Frost," Iwaizumi whispered and ran to his window to open it. He stuck his head out, and that's when he saw Frost sitting on their roof.

"Yahoo!" Frost greeted as he waves his hand. Iwaizumi smirks and stretches his hand out for Frost to take.

"It's not even Christmas eve. Miss me that much?" Iwaizumi teased as Frost fly them out of his window. Frost rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Nah, Santa just gave me an extra night to spend with you. I heard you wished for it this Christmas?" Frost teased, making Iwaizumi blush furiously.

"Fucking Santa, I didn't know he'd tell you," Iwaizumi mumbled, making Frost laugh.

"Oops, cursing Mr. Santa Claus won't put you on the good list," Frost teased once again, making Iwaizumi chuckle as he lightly punches Frost's arm.

"Shut up," Iwaizumi said. Frost whined, and Iwaizumi shook his head. They continued to fly through the sky while throwing banters, and when they landed, Iwaizumi's eyes went wide.

"How did you find this?" Iwaizumi asked when they landed at a lake that was surrounded by trees that had frozen leaves. The leaves twinkled under the moonlight, and they looked like crystals that reflected the luminescence of the moon.

"I was flying around your area last year when I saw this and thought that maybe we could skate here," Frost said with a smile before dashing towards the frozen lake, his feet gliding smoothly through the ice. He held his hand out for Iwaizumi to take, but the latter said, "I don't have skates,"

"I got you covered," Frost said as he creates skates in his hands. Iwaizumi frowned and said, "My feet's gonna freeze,"

"Not when you have socks," Frost said as he takes out a pair of socks that had horribly knitted Godzilla's on it from his hoodie pocket.

Iwaizumi snickered, making Frost pout, "hey! I put effort into making these!"

"I know that's why it's funny. They look horrible," Iwaizumi said before releasing the laugh he's been holding in. Frost rolled his eyes and shoved the socks to Iwaizumi, "too bad you have no choice but to wear it if you don't want your feet to freeze,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and wore the socks and ice skates before gliding into the lake. They spent a good amount of time chasing each other on the frozen lake, but Iwaizumi seemed to have landed on the ice too hard after jumping because the sound of shattered ice and panicked screams reverberated around the quiet forest.

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi yelled, catching Frost's attention. "Tooru!"

Frost turned around and saw Iwaizumi in cold water, his hands frantically reaching up. He immediately skated towards Iwaizumi, but the moment Iwaizumi called out, "Tooru!" for the third time that night, Frost's head went dizzy, his eyes started to blur as the name echoes in his head.

Flashes of someone similar to Iwaizumi came into his head as he skates to save Iwaizumi. His vision shifted between the current Iwaizumi, drowning in the freezing water, and an Iwaizumi frantically running in front of him.

 _"Tooru!"_ Iwaizumi's voice echoed in his ear, but it wasn't the current Iwaizumi he was rushing to save. It was an Iwaizumi reaching out his hand to save him.

"Tooru!" The current Iwaizumi's voice echoed in his ears as he pulled him out of the freezing water.

 _"Tooru!"_ The Iwaizumi in his memories screams as he was buried in snow. Frost stood up and walked away from the current Iwaizumi, who was trembling beside him.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I'll take you home," Frost said as he helps the current Iwaizumi to stand up. Frost took off his hoodie and removed Iwaizumi's current shirt replacing it with his hoodie before lifting them in the air and flying into Iwaizumi's room.

Frost immediately removed all of Iwaizumi's clothes and covered him with his comforter as he runs to their kitchen to get a cup of warm water. He stayed with Iwaizumi, muttering apologies, and taking care of him until the boy stopped shivering and drifted off to sleep.

The next day came, and Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he dreamt what happened or not, but the ice wreaths that hugged his wrist told him that it actually happened. Iwaizumi groaned and closed his eyes as he thinks of a way to apologize to Tooru when he comes by that night.

"Tooru," He whispered out of nowhere. It was a name unfamiliar to him but at the same time is familiar. The name brought warmth into his system, and his heart started beating fast.

"Tooru," He whispered once again as he sits up, remembering that he called Frost Tooru.

"Tooru," He repeated the name a third time because he liked the feel of saying it. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue, and he loved the way it made him feel.

Iwaizumi laid back down and stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes only to see Frost, but in his head, he had chocolate-brown curls, the same chocolate-brown eyes, and a cheery smile. They were hiking up a snowy mountain. Iwaizumi could tell he was irritated, but Frost was smiling beside him.

**_*_**

_"Oh, stop frowning, this is fun," The Frost in his memories said with a smile. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and shook his head, "for you, it is, it isn't for me,"_

_"C'mon, Iwa-chan, you love hiking," Frost said and poked Iwaizumi's side, making him widen his eyes at him as a warning. "Oh, scary,"_

_"Shut up, Tooru," Iwaizumi said and poked Frost's side as well._

So, his name is Tooru.

The memory continued to show him images of them bantering, and it seemed like he was watching a movie of him and Frost but in an entirely different life.

_They reached the peak, and Tooru smiled at him as he asks, "you ready?"_

_Iwaizumi nodded with a competitive grin on his face, "yeah, I'm ready to beat your ass,"_

_Tooru scoffed, "Yeah, right, see you at the bottom, Iwa-chan," he said as he skis down the mountain._

_"Fucking cheater," Iwaizumi whispered as he follows Tooru. They ski down the mountain with competitive grins and eyes, and when they got close to each other, they yelled, "Race you to the bottom!"_

_They then saw snow rushing down from the top of the mountain. Tooru's eyes went wide, then he immediately grabbed a tree branch, pulling Iwaizumi with his long arms to stop them from skiing down._

_"An avalanche," Tooru said and started removing his ski, "let's run to the other side, remove your gears,"_

_Iwaizumi did as Tooru said, and they ran as fast as they could, more snow came rushing down, and cracks started to form under their feet. They ran as fast as possible, with Iwaizumi going ahead while Tooru trailed behind him while holding his hand._

_"Hajime," Tooru whispered, "I love you,"_

_Iwaizumi turned his head but didn't stop despite the shock, "Oikawa, stop talking like we're gonna die,"_

_"I just wanted to say it," Tooru said with full seriousness, "now say it back,"_

_"I love you, Tooru," Iwaizumi said and focused on running fast, "now shut up and run faster. Your long legs should be useful,"_

_Tooru laughed, and just as they were about to reach the end, Tooru tripped and pushed Iwaizumi, making him stumble forward as the avalanche takes Tooru away from him. He could hear himself yelling Tooru as he reaches out in an attempt to save him._

**_*_**

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, and he felt his tears fall on the side of his eyes. He sat up and wiped the tears as he looks out the window.

"Oikawa Tooru," He whispered as he stares at the window where his previous lover would usually enter during Christmas eve.

Iwaizumi was restless that entire day. He never believed in a past life, but everything that transpired that night and the feelings and vision he had when he woke up made him believe that Frost was Oikawa Tooru, his lover in his previous life.

He waited until the sun had set and the sky was covered in twinkling stars. He sat by the staircase, hoping to see Frost enter through the chimney, but he never came.

Years had passed after that night, and Frost never revisited him. Now, Iwaizumi was twenty-seven, the trainer and coach of Japan's volleyball team, but he still believed in Frost. A lot of people around his age would've stopped believing in these characters, but not Iwaizumi. He still believes in Frost even if he never visited after that night.

It was another Christmas Eve, and Iwaizumi was back in Miyagi. He always celebrated in Miyagi, and he always visited the lake he almost drowned in. He was hoping he'd see Frost there, but years of continuous visits told him that Frost was never coming back. But that didn't stop him from visiting. He still went despite knowing that he'd never see him again.

However, on that particular night, Iwaizumi was thankful that he still believed in Frost. He was thankful that he still celebrated Christmas in Miyagi. He was thankful that he still visited that lake. Because in the middle of the lake stood the same man with fair skin, curly silver-white hair, wearing a navy blue hoodie and brown trousers that had tattered and frayed bottoms, without any shoes. He looked beautiful under the moonlight, and it scared Iwaizumi that if he blinks, the man in front of him will disappear.

"Long time no see, Hajime," Frost said as he turns his head towards Iwaizumi, chocolate-brown eyes locking gazes with olive-green ones.

Iwaizumi felt his eyes sting from wanting to cry, but he stopped himself, "yeah, took you so long to come back, Oikawa Tooru,"

Frost smiled and opened his arms, telling Iwaizumi to run to him and hug him, and the latter did. He ran as fast as he could just to have a feel of Oikawa's arms around him.

"I missed you," Frost whispered as he tightens his grip around Iwaizumi.

"Then why did you vanish?" Iwaizumi asked, surprisingly he wasn't mad, but it must be because he missed Oikawa too much for him to be mad. Frost, or should I say Oikawa, took a step back and made Iwaizumi look at him.

"The moon had forbidden me to visit you, especially since we both knew about our past life," Oikawa answered, "but I begged to see you. I became a good guardian. I did everything I can to see you again, Hajime, and I'm sorry it took me years."

Iwaizumi shook his head, "no, it's fine, but what I need to know is if you're going to stay,"

Oikawa smiled, "I had a bargain with the moon earlier. I said that if you don't come tonight, if you won't remember me when I visit your room tomorrow, then I'll stop visiting you. But if you came and remembered me, then I'll visit you every Christmas Eve, and I guess now you have the answer."

Iwaizumi looked up at the moon before looking back at Oikawa, "does that mean you can stay for tonight?"

Oikawa nodded, and they flew to Iwaizumi's room. Being in the air with Oikawa felt nostalgic. It brought back all the memories he had of them together. That night they slipped into Iwaizumi's comforters, limbs tangled in each other's as Oikawa tells Iwaizumi everything that happened throughout the years that he couldn't visit Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi found out that throughout Oikawa's 500 years of existence as Frost, he never found out his calling. He never knew what he was meant to bring people, and he was devasted at first but learned to accept it when he saw Iwaizumi. Tooth fairy even offered to make Oikawa remember his past so he'd understand what his calling was, but he refused because Oikawa stopped his obsession with finding what he was supposed to make people feel. He didn't need his memories to make him find out what his calling was because to him, all that mattered after meeting Iwaizumi was Iwaizumi Hajime himself.

Oikawa wondered what he loved about Iwaizumi, and he immediately regretted not accepting the tooth fairy's offer when his memories came back to him the night Iwaizumi almost drowned. He rushed to tell all the guardians what happened that night, and the moon decided to keep them apart. It wasn't normal for a guardian and a reincarnation to remember their past life together, moreover, at the same time. So, the moon warned Oikawa that if he ever meets Iwaizumi, Sandman will wipe out Iwaizumi's memories.

Oikawa was scared, so he agreed. He bargained that if he did everything he could to be the best guardian, the moon should give them a chance. The moon was difficult to convince, but with much begging and good deeds, the moon had finally given them a chance.

"So, does that mean you're coming back every Christmas?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa nodded and snuggled closer to Iwaizumi.

"That's the best bargain we could both have," Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi nodded and pressed a kiss on Oikawa's head.

"Alright, we'll take it," Iwaizumi said as he pulls Oikawa closer to his chest.

They spent the rest of Iwaizumi's life seeing each other during December. They were living off of borrowed time, but that didn't matter to them. They took what they can and made the most of what they've got. They spent every Christmas together until Iwaizumi was old and couldn't move.

"I fulfilled my promise," Iwaizumi said, his voice low and raspy. "I believed in you even when no one else did,"

"I know," Oikawa whispered, "I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime,"

"I love you too, Oikawa Tooru, Frost, or whichever you prefer," Iwaizumi replied before they stayed in silence until Iwaizumi had finally stopped breathing.

The next day came, and Oikawa was summoned to the North Pole because a new guardian had been chosen. He didn't want to leave Iwaizumi, but he still begrudgingly obliged. Everyone was gathered at the door, and Oikawa couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes as the moon introduces the new guardian.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, as the new guardian, Father Time,"


End file.
